Dance So Good
by loveruins
Summary: After Regionals, Finn & Rachel break up. Who is there to cheer Rachel up? Puck. M for language only. Oneshot.


Puck has had a crush on Rachel for awhile. He doesn't know when the fuck that happened but all he knows is for the past couple of weeks he hasn't been able to get her long, dark hair and knee socks out of her mind. Plus, she was kind of cute when she got excited before singing a song in front of the Glee Club before getting all angry and frustrated at Santana and Kurt for not paying attention.

Ever since Rachel and Finn broke up just a couple of weeks after Regionals, Mr. Schue had paired Rachel and Puck for numerous numbers which had inevitably resulted in Puck starting to like Rachel. Or at least tolerate her crazy. Rachel never seemed to get frustrated with Puck like she did the rest of the Glee Club. She always seemed to smile and have fun as he twirled her around or as she sat on his knee or they joined hands. Puck had tried to make Rachel have a good time during Glee Club rehearsals after her break up with Finn to cheer her up and it slowly seemed to be working.

They say the break up was a mutual decision because Finn wanted to connect with his inner rockstar and Rachel wanted to focus on being a star but everyone knows that Finn wasn't over Quinn and Rachel was upset about the break up, though she thought it was for the best and still wanted to be friends.

After rehearsal and football practice, Puck was walking to his car and noticed Rachel sitting on the floor outside of the entrance of the school just a couple of feet away, looking miserable.

"'Sup, Berry?"

"Hi Noah. What are you doing here so late?"

"Football practice. What about you?"

"I had ballet class and now I'm waiting for my dad's to come and pick me up. I'm not old enough to drive yet but I suppose you've gathered that due to the fact that it's nearly 5:30 and I'm sitting on the concrete floor at school by myself and there's no other cars in the parking lot other than yours. Anyway, I suppose they forgot because I've been sitting here for the last half-hour. You can go now, Noah. It's humiliating enough sitting here by myself, I don't need you seeing me like this."

"Hey, it's okay. Let me try to cheer you up," Puck said as he reached out his hand, waiting for Rachel to take it.

"Trust me?" Puck noticed a small smile start to form on Rachel's face before she nodded and took his hand. He twirled her around and then brought her close to him, letting her face rest on his chest and his hand fall to her lower back. As they danced slowly, Rachel realised that there was no music (not that they needed any) just as Noah started humming one of her favourite songs, "Dance So Good" by Wakey!Wakey! and then started softly singing the words.

_I remember when you lost your head_

_Sometimes I wonder how you stay so sad when you're so beautiful_

_And I remember every word you said_

_How you were scared because you never been somewhere so beautiful, _

_So beautiful_

She smiled into his chest as they continued to dance.

_So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good_

_So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good_

_And I know you can't stay but I wish you would_

_Yeah I wish you would, yeah I wish you would_

_So now you tell me that you're on the mend_

_Sometimes I wonder how you don't go mad when you're so beautiful, _

_So beautiful_

_So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good_

_So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good_

_And I know you can't stay but I wish you would_

_Yeah I wish you would, yeah I wish you would_

_Remember when you lost your head_

_Sometimes I wonder how you stay so sad when you're so beautiful_

_You're so beautiful, so beautiful_

_So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good_

_Yeah tell me why we're talking when we dance so good_

_And I know you can't stay but I wish you would_

_Yeah I wish you would, yeah I wish you would_

Once Noah finished the song, Rachel lingered in his arms just a little bit longer before looking up and locking her eyes with his.

"Thank you, Noah." Noah smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I like you, Rachel." Before he could let her respond, he added, "want a ride?"


End file.
